This application relates to the field of rehabilitation of individuals suffering from a visual field loss and the sensory imperceptions of visual neglect. More particularly, this invention relates to improved methods of treating patients with visual and perceptual losses by using lens systems directly in front of the line of sight incorporating prisms.